<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一篇骨科车（双性弟弟攻） by wzyhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143899">一篇骨科车（双性弟弟攻）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh'>wzyhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 骨科 双⭐攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>呜呜呜我终于爬上来更文了，我好怀念ao3发文的日子!现在我写文都在fw和海棠上，id都是草木为霜，lofter的ID是住在江边的老司机<br/>最近在写另外一个文《冰镇玛格丽特》，在fw和海棠上有，等我更完了再放上来!<br/>写了个小短篇，大家看看吧！现在ao3人少了很多，也不知道还有没有人看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>骨科 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一篇骨科车（双性弟弟攻）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在高考结束的那天晚上，终于解脱了的学生们非常高兴，弟弟和同学们出去吃饭，大家喝了不少酒。<br/>弟弟是个漂亮的双性小美人，他一直喜欢哥哥，那天晚上借着醉意，他主动爬上了哥哥的床。<br/>哥哥也一直喜欢弟弟，看着醉醺醺的小美人主动爬床求操，他再也忍不住，当天晚上就给弟弟开苞，两人缠绵了一晚上，翻来覆去不知道做了多少次。<br/>哥哥也是个大美人，平时带着金边眼镜，一副高冷禁欲的模样。哥哥比弟弟大了两岁，在学校也有不少人追求哥哥。弟弟不放心，填志愿时选了和哥哥一个学校。哥哥看弟弟那么漂亮，软软糯糯的一只小美人，到了大学不知道有多少人会惦记，看到弟弟选了自己读的大学，觉得安心了不少。<br/>上了大学，两个人就租了学校附近的房子一起住。每天晚上弟弟都缠着哥哥要，哥哥一边亲一边肏。<br/>可这几天弟弟觉得哥哥不太对劲，哥哥怪怪的，做爱时常常走神，有时他被肏得正舒服，哥哥就慢下来了，甚至还会停着不动，眼神恍惚，最后还是弟弟自己坐上去自己动。两人的性生活一直很和谐，就是这几天开始不对劲的。弟弟怀疑哥哥是不是被自己榨干了，有点不行，哥哥连忙否认。弟弟给哥哥买了不少补品，让哥哥先歇一段时间，要可持续发展嘛，弟弟安慰自己，很快哥哥就能恢复一展雄风。<br/>这天早上弟弟有课先去学校，哥哥上午没有课，还在睡懒觉。弟弟做好早餐后，亲了亲哥哥：“哥哥我去上学了，早饭在桌子上，你起来后热一下记得吃哦。”<br/>弟弟要走到校门口了才想起来，昨天学校委员在班群里发了通知，老师出差了，今天的课往后调。弟弟拍了拍自己的脑门，记性怎么这么差，早知道就和哥哥多睡一会儿了。出都出来了，弟弟干脆去了菜市场。早上的菜新鲜，他买了不少新鲜蔬菜和水果，还有哥哥最喜欢吃的鱼，准备中午给哥哥做顿好吃的。<br/>弟弟怕吵醒哥哥，轻轻地打开家门，却听到从卧室传来了娇媚的呻吟浪叫。弟弟愣在原地，原来是哥哥找了其他的小情人吗，叫得比他还好听。他心如刀割，难怪哥哥最近那么反常，原来是出轨了，大白天的还趁他不在家，和小情人在他们的卧室乱搞。<br/>泪水流下，手里提着的苹果咕噜咕噜滚了一地。弟弟用袖子擦了擦泪水，深吸一口气，大步走向卧室，一脚踹开了门。<br/>出乎意料的是，房间里就只有哥哥一个人。哥哥上半身还穿着睡衣，下半身光溜溜的，白嫩的屁股里夹着一根嗡嗡震动的黑色按摩棒。哥哥正玩得爽，突然就看见弟弟怒气冲冲地闯进来，把他吓了一大跳。被弟弟看到这种样子真是太羞耻了，他一开口就是止不住的呻吟。哥哥强忍着体内的躁动，颤抖地伸着手把按摩棒的开关关了。<br/>弟弟扑到床上一把抱住哥哥，离得近了哥哥才发现弟弟的眼睛红红的，满脸都是泪痕。哥哥慌了，顾不上后穴还插着按摩棒，“弟弟，在学校有人欺负你了吗？怎么回事，哥哥帮你出气！”<br/>弟弟把头埋在哥哥怀里，委委屈屈地说：“哥哥你吓死我了，今天早上本来没有课的，我记错了，回来听到你卧室有那种声音，我还以后你带着其他小情人出轨了……”<br/>哥哥觉得更不好意思了，脸更红了，想到弟弟听到了自己的淫叫，他恨不得找个地缝钻进去躲着。弟弟抓着那根按摩棒扯出来，穴肉紧紧绞着，只听“啵”的一声，按摩棒终于被拔出来了，同时一大股淫水浇到弟弟手上。弟弟把手指放到哥哥唇边，哥哥伸出舌头乖乖地舔着，“哥哥好骚，怎么喷那么多水”，他把按摩棒丢得老远，生气地说道，“哥哥以后不可以再用这些东西了。”<br/>弟弟跪在床上，猛得把裤子连着内裤拽下来，一根半勃的鸡巴弹跳而出，打在哥哥脸上。弟弟是个双性人，他雄性器官发育得还不错，当然没有哥哥的大，但正常尺寸是有的，反倒是雌穴比一般女性要小，而且无法怀孕。<br/>哥哥低下头帮弟弟含鸡巴，弟弟今天也有点生气，动作粗鲁了些，按着哥哥的脑袋飞快抽插着。哥哥眼含泪光，但也没有反抗，只是呜呜叫着，唾液顺着嘴角流下。<br/>最后弟弟射到了哥哥脸上。哥哥俊美的脸上全是白浊，他倒在床上低声啜泣，宛如一个被玩坏的破布娃娃。<br/>弟弟心疼了，抱着哥哥，舔着他的耳垂。他从前还没有想过要操哥哥，不过现在看起来哥哥的鸡巴是满足了，可是后面的骚穴还很空虚。<br/>有啥办法，弟弟只能含泪做1。<br/>弟弟轻轻咬着哥哥的耳朵：“哥哥，我说这几天你怎么了，原来是屁眼发骚了。你弟弟虽然是个双性人，鸡巴还是能用的，为什么不来找我，嗯？”说着又用半硬的肉棒去蹭哥哥黏糊糊的穴口。<br/>哥哥很不好意思，他明明应该拿狂猛纯1的剧本的！怎么会变成这样！他很想试试被人肏穴体验一下前列腺高潮，又不好意思和弟弟说，这次趁弟弟不在家准备偷偷玩一下后面，又被当场抓获！好丢脸啊！<br/>算了，两个人什么事没有做过，哥哥主动抱住弟弟，“老公，骚穴好痒，要大鸡巴进来插。”<br/>弟弟把哥哥按在身下，分开他的双腿，露出那个嫣红的小穴。弟弟把手指插进去，肠肉就裹着吸上来。之前哥哥拿按摩棒玩的时候也扩张得差不多了，弟弟握着再一次硬起来的鸡巴操了进去。<br/>这是弟弟前面第一次开荤，他觉得好舒服，肏人和被肏感觉完全不一样。他下身耸动抽插着，手捏弄着哥哥的乳头，“哥哥感觉怎么样？痛不痛？你里面好舒服，又软又热。”<br/>哥哥好奇地看着两人的结合处，他也是第一次被肏，粗大的肉棒把穴口撑开绞弄着，抽插过程中带出淫水和润滑液。他摸着那还露在外面的两颗卵囊，红着脸说：“不痛，就是有点胀，好奇怪……”<br/>肉棒擦过一点，哥哥突然啊了一声，“嗯……好舒服……往这里一点……对……顶到骚点了好舒服，弟弟好厉害，就是要肏那里……”<br/>找到了哥哥的骚点，弟弟干得越发卖力，他学得很快，次次操到骚心，把哥哥干得淫叫连连，“好爽……好粗……再快一点肏进来……骚货要吃老公的大肉棒……要喝老公的牛奶……”听到哥哥骚浪的淫叫，弟弟更硬了，花穴也开始流水。他猛烈地干着哥哥的骚穴，恨不得把囊袋也肏进去。<br/>最后猛插几下，弟弟抵着哥哥的骚点射了进去，哥哥也呻吟着，竟是被弟弟肏射了，精液溅到下巴上。<br/>前列腺高潮来得很汹涌，过了十多秒哥哥才慢慢恢复过来。弟弟则趴在哥哥身上，两人缠绵地亲吻。<br/>弟弟下面的花穴则泛滥成灾。他骑在哥哥脸上，花穴对准嘴唇，哥哥含住阴核又舔又吸，灵活的舌头戳弄着穴口，弟弟尖叫着高潮，淫水喷了哥哥一脸。<br/>两人浑身都是精液，在浴缸里弟弟把哥哥后穴里的精液抠出来，结果两人又搞到了一起，在浴室来了一发。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>